Usuario:JuanTWD
☠ Gran fanático de The walking dead. ☠ Fight The Dead Fear The Living - "El dolor no se va... Pero aprendes a vivir con él." ''- Andrea. - "'En esta vida ahora, matas o mueres o mueres y matas." '-''' 'El gobernador. - "'Solo miras las flores Lizzie." '- Carol Peletier. - "'Siempre hay una posibilidad.. todo se trata de pequeñas posibilidades" '- Rick Grimes. - '"Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe" '- Negan. -'"Antes de que mamá muriera, ella me dijo que iba a vencer a este mundo. No lo hice, pero sé que lo harás" - Carl Grimes. ____________________________________________________________ Top 5 de mis episodios favoritos de la 1ª Tᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ. Sombrero 1.jpg 1º '''''TS-19 1x06 2º Days Gone Bye 1x01 ''' 3º ''Guts''' 1x02 '' 4º '''Vatos 1x04' 5º Wildfire 1x05 '' Top 5 de mis episodios favoritos de la 2ª Tᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ. Walking-dead-season-2-episode-6.jpg 1º Beside the Dying Fire 2x13 2º '''Better Angels 2x12' 3º '''Judge, Jury, Executioner 2x11' 4''º Pretty Much Dead Already 2x07 '' 5''º What Lies Ahead 2x01 '' Top 5 de mis episodios favoritos de la 3ª Tᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ. Seed Promo 21.jpg 1º Killer within 3x04 ''' 2º ''Made To Suffer 3x08'' 3º ''Seed 3x01'' 4º ''Prey 3x14'' 5º ''Sick 3x02'' Top 5 de mis episodios favoritos de la 4ª Tᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ. Walking-Dead-4-03-04.jpg 1º ''Too Far Gone 4x08'' 2º '''The Grove 4x14 3º 30 Days Without an Accident 4x01 4º After 4x09 ''' 5º ''Inmates 4x10 '' Top 5 de mis episodios favoritos de la 5ª Tᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ. Rick-Daryl Temporada 5.jpg 1º '''No Sanctuary 5x01 2º Four Walls and a Roof 5x03 3º Strangers 5x02 4º Conquer 5x16 5º Spend''' 5x14 '' Top 5 de mis episodios favoritos de la 6ª Tᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ. The-walking-dead-episode-601-sneak-glenn-yeun-935.jpg 1º '''''No Way Out 6x09 2º The Same Boat 6x13 3º JSS 6x02 4º First Time Again 6x01 '' 5º ''Not Tomorrow Yet 6x12 Top 5 de mis episodios favoritos de la 7ª Tᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ. TWD 708 GP 0728 0331-RT.jpg 1º The Day Will Come When You Won't Be 7x01 2º Hearts Still Beating 7x08 3º The First Day Of The Rest Of Your Life 7x16 4º The Other Side 7x14 5º Service 7x04 Top 5 de mis episodios favoritos de la 8ª Tᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ. The-walking-dead-season-8b-carl-riggs-935-4.jpg 1º How It's Gotta Be 8x08 2º Still Gotta Mean Something 8x14 3º Wrath 8x16 4º Some Guy 8x04 5º The Lost And The Plunderers 8x10 Top 5 de mis episodios favoritos de la 9na temporada. TWD9 NATURE Andrew 0048 RT.jpg 1° The Calm Before 9x15 2° What comes after 9x05 3° Evolution 9x08 4° Scars 9x14 5° The storm 9x16 ____________________________________________________________ Tᴏᴘ 5 ᴅᴇ ᴍɪs ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀᴊᴇs ғᴀᴠᴏʀɪᴛᴏs ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ 1ª ᴛᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ. 1º Rick, 2º Andrea, 3º Daryl, 4º Glenn, 5º Shane. Tᴏᴘ 5 ᴅᴇ ᴍɪs ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀᴊᴇs ғᴀᴠᴏʀɪᴛᴏs ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ 2ª ᴛᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ. 1º Rick, 2º Andrea, 3º Daryl, 4º Glenn, 5º Shane. Tᴏᴘ 5 ᴅᴇ ᴍɪs ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀᴊᴇs ғᴀᴠᴏʀɪᴛᴏs ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ 3ª ᴛᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ. 1º Rick, 2º Andrea, 3º Daryl, 4º Lori, 5º Merle. Tᴏᴘ 5 ᴅᴇ ᴍɪs ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀᴊᴇs ғᴀᴠᴏʀɪᴛᴏs ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ 4ª ᴛᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ. 1º Rick, 2º Carol, 3º Michonne, 4º Hershel, 5º Tara. Tᴏᴘ 5 ᴅᴇ ᴍɪs ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀᴊᴇs ғᴀᴠᴏʀɪᴛᴏs ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ 5ª ᴛᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ. 1º Rick, 2º Carol, 3º Michonne, 4º Jessie, 5º Beth. Tᴏᴘ 5 ᴅᴇ ᴍɪs ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀᴊᴇs ғᴀᴠᴏʀɪᴛᴏs ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ 6ª ᴛᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ. 1º Rick, 2º Carol, 3º Michonne, 4º Jessie, 5º Rosita. Tᴏᴘ 5 ᴅᴇ ᴍɪs ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀᴊᴇs ғᴀᴠᴏʀɪᴛᴏs ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ 7ª ᴛᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ. 1º Rick, 2º Carol, 3º Rosita, 4º Negan, 5º Michonne. Tᴏᴘ 5 ᴅᴇ ᴍɪs ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀᴊᴇs ғᴀᴠᴏʀɪᴛᴏs ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ 8ª ᴛᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ. 1º Rick, 2º Carol, 3º Michonne, 4º Rosita, 5º Dwight. Tᴏᴘ 5 ᴅᴇ ᴍɪs ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀᴊᴇs ғᴀᴠᴏʀɪᴛᴏs ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ 9ª ᴛᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ. 1° Michonne, 2° Carol, 3° Henry, 4° Daryl, 5°Lydia. Tᴏᴘ 5 ᴅᴇ ᴍɪs ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀᴊᴇs ғᴀᴠᴏʀɪᴛᴏs ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ 10ª ᴛᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ. 1° Carol, 2° Daryl, 3° Michonne, 4° Connie, 5° Negan. (+) Top De mis Personajes favoritos de Fear The walking dead 1ª Madison, 2º Nick, 3º Travis, 4º Troy, 5º Alicia. Videojuego de The walking dead, Season 1,2 & 3 El juego de TWD compuesto por 3 temporadas y un "spin-off" (TWD michonne) ES Un juego producido por telltale games y cada temporada esta compuesta por 5 capitulos. Mi temporada favorita es la primera porque me encanto manejar a Lee Everett durante mi aventura, además de que fueron muy épicos todos los capitulos, sobretodo el de los canibales o el último de dicha temporada, creo recordar que fue el primer juego en que llore. XD Mis decisiones de la primera temporada. Episodio 1: Mentir a Hershel/Salvar Duck/Ser leal a Kenny/Dar el arma a la chica/Salvar Carley. Episodio 2: Cortar pierna a David/Hablar con Jolene/Ayudar Larry/Matar Dan/Marchar con grupo. Episodio 3: Dejar viva a la chica/Abandonar Lilly/No pelear con Kenny/Matar a Duck/Ayudar Omid. Episodio 4: Matar a niño zombificado/Entrar en razón a Vermon/Permitir a Clementine venir conmigo a Crawford/Salvar a Ben/Contar a mis compañeros que me han mordido. Episodio 5: Cortar brazo infectado/Perder poco el control con Kenny/Dar al extraño todas mis cosas y quedarme desarmado/Matar extraño/Dejar que Clementine mate a Lee antes de convertirse. Episodio 400 days: Disparar pierna de Danny/Ganar juego piedra papel o tijeras/No estar de acuerdo con la idea de Nate/No decir la verdad a Leland/Escapar con caravana. Nota: Las decisiones han variado en mi juego cuando lo he jugado varias ocasiones,aunque esas decisiones son las que mas suelo elegir. =) La segunda temporada me sorprendió también pese que no llego a superar mis expectativas de la primera temporada, pero fue muy bien desarrollada y fue un gran acierto manejar a partir de aquí a Clementine ya que era una de las protagonistas del primer juego y era hora de verle evolucionar tras haber vivido durante todo el inicio del apocalipsis con su gran amigo, Lee Everett. Mis decisiones de la segunda temporada. Episodio 1: Ayudar a Christa de los atracadores/Matar al perro moribundo/Dar agua al bandido/Aceptar la disculpa de Nick/Salvar a Pete. Episodio 2: Tomar culpa de la foto de Sarah/Ir a comer con Luke/No decir la verdad acerca de Matthew/Walter perdona a Nick y lo salva/Buscar a Kenny. Episodio 3: Ayudar a Sarah con sus tareas/Confesar a Bonnie sobre Luke/Admitir que hable por walkie talkie/Ver como Kenny mata a Carver/Cortar mano de Saritah. Episodio 4: Salvar a Sarah/No robar a Arvo/Me ofrecí entrar a la cabina a recoger agua/Sostener a la bebe de Rebecca/Disparar a Rebecca zombificada. Episodio 5: Protegí al bebe/Trate de ayudar a Luke/No me posicione con Mike/Dispare a Kenny/En mi final me quede con AJ y Jane, los tres regresemos a la ferretería (y también admito a la familia quedarse con nosotros). Nota: Las decisiones han variado en mi juego cuando lo he jugado varias ocasiones,aunque esas decisiones son las que mas suelo elegir. =) Tras un largo tiempo queriendo jugar, por fin lo hice con mi Ps4 recién comprada. TWD new frontier es un juego bastante entretenido al mismo nivel que el segundo pero por muy de bajo del primero que sigue siendo una obra maestra, lo que menos me gusto de este es que apenas manejamos a Clementine pero tenemos a un nuevo personaje carismático llamado Javier. Pese esto un juego novedoso que cualquier fan de the walking dead debería de jugar. Mis decisiones de la tercera temporada. Episodio 1: Pase la noche en la chatarreria, mate a Rufus, Fui encerrado junto Clementine, elegí ir con Eleanor a la chatarreria, me quede con Clementine. Episodio 2: Me mantuve al margen, abrí fuego, creí en su palabra, mate a Conrad, me rendí ante las exigencias de Max. Episodio 3: Revele el asesinato de Mariana a mi hermano, Intente salvar a AJ con Clementine, Le revente los sesos a Badger, Me lleve a Max conmigo. Elegí irme con Kate. Episodio 4: Prometí que ayudaria a la familia de mi hermano si se marchaba, Ayude a Lingar a suicidarse, le revele a Kate mis sentimientos hacia ella,acepte trato con Clint. Episodio 5: me quede junto David, David descubre mi aventura con Kate, me enfrente con el, fui tras Kate, Clementine salva a Gabe. Mis decisiones de la cuarta temporada (confirmada) PRÓXIMAMENTE. Telltale anuncio que la temporada 4 sera la última de la historia de clementine, esperemos que no defraude y ahora solo toca esperar impacientes por juego. Seguro que nos espera un juego repleto de decisiones y de finales diferentes. TOP DE LAS TEMPORADAS, DE LA 1 A LA 7. * http://es.thewalkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Temporada_2 Por muchos la peor temporada pero para mi la mejor, creo que esta segunda temporada tiene muchas criticas malas por centrarse solo en la granja de los Hershel.. pero lo que no ven es que en esta temporada acabemos de conocer mas a los personajes de la primera ya que con tan solo 6 episodios y esos 6 episodios repletos de acción, pues no dio tiempo para conocer a Shane,Lori,Andrea,Rick,Carol,Glenn.. etc etc además de que la trama de Sophia me tuvo en vilo cada semana, y el momento cuando aparece convertida del granero es magistral. Los últimos episodios de dicha temporada son una obra de arte con esos toques que solo The walking dead sabe hacer ¡sangre,tripas,caminantes y explosión! sencillamente brutal con las muertes del pobre Dale,Shane y la invasión de caminantes hacia la granja, por no decir la aparición de Michonne y ese fondo hacía la prisión! Una temporada de diez. (Nota: 10) * http://es.thewalkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Temporada_1 No la voto como la mejor porque solo tiene 6 episodios, pero creo que gracias a esta temporada decidí seguir viendo TWD y me enamore de TWD, aunque como digo la segunda temporada fue la que hizo que siguiese esta serie semana tras semana ya que esta la vi todo del tirón en su día... destacar los buenos episodios que nos dieron como el premiere "Piloto" y TS-19 con Jenner diciendo a Rick que todos están infectados!! algo que ni por asomo me esperaba que esto fuera revelado a lo último de la 2ª temporada. (Nota: 9,5) * http://es.thewalkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Temporada_6 Quizá tiene varios errores como las muertes prematuras de Jessie y Denise y la "no muerte" de Glenn en los contenedores, pero por lo demás es una temporada repleta de acción y muy bien desarrollada, fue épico el ataque de los lobos y Carol cargandose a cada uno de ellos, también estuvo genial el mid-season premiere con el disparo en el ojo a Carl!!! el 6x12 y 6x13 me encantaron, sin duda los mejores de la segunda tanda de episodios, aunque eso si... lo peor de todo fue el espantoso cliffhanger que nos metieron en el season finale, me indigne casi tanto como la muerte de Andrea en su día, pero bueno pese a eso es mi tercera temporada favorita porque también se dio mas a conocer Rosita que fue una grata sorpresa y es actualmente uno de mis personajes favoritos. (Nota: 9.0) * http://es.thewalkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Temporada_4 Esta temporada empezó algo mal con los 5 primeros capitulos de relleno con la trama de enfermedad que lo único que aporto fue muertes de personajes extras, con un mid-season finale DE INFARTO y con una segunda mitad con los personajes yendo hasta la terminal algo aburrida pero a fin al cabo entretenida.. el error fue el motivo de que no me gusto mucho de que el grupo estuviese tan separado. Los episodios destacables de esta temporada son el gran 4x14 "The Grove" con Carol,Tyreese, Lizzie y Mika (hermanas Samuels) como protagonistas viendo la interpretación excelente de Melissa Mcbride como actriz. El episodio 4x08 "Too Far Gone" con el ataque FINAL Y ÉPICO del gobernador con su muerte que la estaba deseando desde la temporada anterior, y el 4x09 "After" centrado en Carl,Rick y Michonne después del ataque de la prisión, me gusto mucho. Una de las cosas que no me gustaron es que no sentí esta temporada con tanta fuerza por la muerte de Andrea en la anterior temporada.. pero bueno, a fin de cuentas esta 4ª me encanto en parte porque Carol cobro mas fuerza y se necesitaba que saliera mas en pantalla. (Nota: 8.0) * http://es.thewalkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Temporada_5 Me gusto bastante los 3 primeros episodios, sobretodo la premiere con la escena post-creditos mostrando a un personaje que ya conocíamos anteriormente y que iba a volver para el final de dicha temporada, Morgan. A partir del 5x04 hacía el mid-season finale todo es un poco relleno, con la trama del hospital que acabo en nada... (o peor todavía, con la muerte de Beth y la muerte de Noah pocos capítulos después) y la revelación de Eugene diciendo que todo era una falsa, esto no fue tan relleno pero dedicarse 4 capitulos solo para eso fue demasiado... con tan solo 1 o 2 se podría haber resumido y hubiese dejado a Beth mas con vida porque al fin estaba teniendo protagonismo Y PODRÍAN haber hecho cosas mejores con ella. Lo bueno de esta temporada es cuando Rick y los demás llegan a Alejandria y nos dejan con uno de los mejores season finale de la serie con Morgan viendo de nuevo la cara "killer" de Rick, fue momento memorable. (Nota: 7.5) * http://es.thewalkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Temporada_7 Es una temporada repleta de "mas y de menos" ¿porque? la temporada empezó siendo la leche!!! "espectacular" con el mejor premiere que nos a dado la serie desde el 5x01, fue super intenso con las muertes de dos de nuestros protagonistas, Abraham y el querido coreano llamado Glenn. Después de ese capitulo nos regalan un segundo dedicado a Carol y el reino (cosa que no esta mal) pero a partir del tercero empiezan a abusar mucho de los episodios centrados, si no es un capitulo centrado para el santuario es para hilltop, si no es para hilltop es para alejandria, si no es para alejandria para el reino, que si no es para el reino para oceanside... etc etc. Entiendo que la audiencia haya bajado por esto, la gente se cansa de episodios centrados y que Rick (que es el protagonista) se ausente tanto.. por no mencionar a Carol que apenas aparece. Una de las cosas que mas me gustaron de esta temporada fue el protagonismo que cobro Christian Serratos (Rosita) ya que en esta temporada se a lucido como la QUE MAS y a sido el personaje de la temporada. Los capitulos con los que me quedo sin duda son con el, 7x01, el 7x08 y el 7x16, además de ser buenos capitulos son capitulazos y era hora de que nos dieran un season finale en condiciones con dosis de acción y muerte que ya tocaba, aunque sin duda el 2x13 sigue siendo insuperable pero el 7x16 seria mi tercer final de temporada favorito después del 1x06. (Nota: 7) * http://es.thewalkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Temporada_3 La peor temporada por ahora. La primera mitad me encanto porque fue una primera mitad muy bien desarrollada con ese mid-season finale de los Dixon viéndose las caras otra vez, por no decir de Andrea que estaba contemplando toda esa desgarradora situación a pocos pasos de los hermanos... lo malo empieza después del parón navideño, parece que Mazzara le empezó a dar igual como escribir el guion así que hacía lo primera que se le venía a la mente "¿Oye, hacemos ese reencuentro Dixon tan esperado desde la primera temporada para separarlos a los pocos capitulos después?" "VALE!!!" "¿Oye, hacemos que el gobernador con un solo ojo pueda perseguir a Andrea hasta la prisión y así capturarla para dar mas emoción a esto?" "VALEEE!" "¿Oye tu, hacemos que en el season finale pase algo importante y nos cargamos a Andrea de la peor manera posible?" "PUES VALE OTRA VEZ!!"... Así sucesivamente, los últimos 8 capitulos fueron infumables, vale estuvo bien los 3x11,3x12 y quizá escenas del 3x14... pero por lo demás fue unos episodios repletos de errores y absurdeces y nos dieron el peor season finale hasta la fecha con ese ataque chapucero del gobernador.. osea patético, me alegre cuando me entere que Mazzara ya no estaría mas a cargo de esta serie ¡HICE UNA FIESTA! (Nota: 6.0)